


Из сердца короля

by alex_primary



Category: Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: "Я вижу тебя, Сенуа.Я смотрю на тебя мириадами глаз..."
Kudos: 4





	Из сердца короля

Я вижу тебя, Сенуа. 

Я смотрю на тебя мириадами глаз. Глазами, что сокрыты в деревьях и проявляются на стволах то тут, то там. Глазами, жадными до тебя, что возникают на камнях, ступенях лестниц и стенах развалин. Глазами крикливого воронья, что вьется в хмурых небесах. 

А перед твоим взором окружающее плывет, и ты кожей, внутренним естеством чувствуешь мой взгляд — тебе жутко и шаг за шагом становится все более дурно от бесконечного мерцания моих глаз, ведь я повсюду: и в переменчивом воздухе, и в непоколебимой тверди, и в зеркальной воде. Да, Сенуа, я вездесущ, и я вижу тебя. Вижу тебя так ясно, как не видел никого другого.

Я зову тебя, Сенуа.

Я хриплю тебе колыбельную. Колыбельную, на которую ты бежишь, как продрогший путник на свет костра. Колыбельную, что впивается в твои сердце и разум. Колыбельную, что стремительно разливается вместе с кровью по твоим венам и звучит внутри.

А твои уши всё улавливают ноту за нотой. Они поют в тебе, в воздухе, отскакивают от деревьев и камней и замолкают, погружаясь в воду, и, сама того не желая, ты вновь и вновь испытываешь дурноту и страх. Ведь ты знаешь: я рядом. Да, Сенуа, я рядом, и я зову тебя. Зову тебя так громко, как не звал никого другого.

Я веду тебя, Сенуа.

Я указываю тебе костлявым пальцем на тропу. Тропу, что вьется меж камней, трав и размытых иллюзий. Тропу, что озарена факелами и сокрыта разорванными символами. Тропу, что прогрызена в стенах и выстлана черными ветвями.

А ты все бежишь. Взбираешься по лестницам, перебрасываешь мосты, отпираешь двери и взором сплавляешь кусочки символов воедино, не зная, что стремишься в темноту. Да, Сенуа, я тьма, и я веду тебя. Веду тебя так точно, как не вел никого другого.

Я смеюсь над тобой, Сенуа.

Я — Вальравн, некогда ворон, вкусивший сердце павшего короля. И тебя я, Сенуа, тоже сожру — только подойди поближе.

Только шагни в мое гнездо.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Моя вечная благодарность Нине Юдиной за поддержку, искренний интерес и редактуру


End file.
